


Её альфа

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кора всегда принадлежала Дереку. Как брату, как альфе, как любовнику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Её альфа

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.  
> 2\. АУ по отношению к некоторым моментам канона — Лора погибает вместе с родителями при пожаре, Коре же достается её участь.  
> 3\. Написано по внутрикомандной заявке для Lia_Wi (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/profile)

**Брат.**  
Всхлипывая в руках у незнакомой медсестры, маленькая Кора, словно заведенная, повторяет единственное:  
— Дерек… Дерек… Дерек…  
Добрая женщина ласково гладит Кору по взъерошенным и кое-где пострадавшим от огня волосам, приговаривая на ушко обычные в таком случае убеждения о том, что все будет хорошо. Коре хочется вырваться из тесно прижимающих её к чужому телу рук, взвыть, словно раненной волчице, и убежать на поиски Дерека. Какое может быть хорошо, когда Кора своими глазами каких-то двадцать минут назад наблюдала за тем, как из полусгоревшего особняка, принадлежавшего семье Хейлов, спасатели вытаскивали носилки с обгоревшими телами её родителей и сестры.  
  
Дерек, крепко сжимающий в своей ладони её пальцы, мгновенно изменился в лице, а после, перекинувшись парой слов с шерифом, куда-то исчез. Кора, по своей детской неопытности и слепой вере в чудо, пыталась забежать в дом, чтобы помочь этим, как ей казалось, едва ли шевелящимся людишкам спасти хоть кого-то одного из Хейлов от разъедающего всё на своем пути пламени. Благодаря наблюдательности одного из пожарных, Кору быстро поймали, но она все равно успела получить несерьезные ожоги.  
  
Потому-то и сидит она сейчас на коленях у слишком сердобольной медсестры, словно мантру, повторяя имя брата. В носу до сих пор безбожно зудит от нестирающегося с памяти запаха жаренной человеческой плоти и смаленной волчьей шерсти. Людям проще, у них не настолько тонкий нюх. Коре хочется выть от переполняющих её болезненных чувств, но она смиренно держит волчицу в узде.  
  
Дерек появляется минуты через две, бесцеремонно вытаскивает сестру из машины «скорой помощи» и, подняв на руки, крепко прижимает к себе. Кора запускает свои тонкие пальчики ему в волосы, чувствуя, как Дерек, спрятав свою голову в основании её шеи, беззвучно плачет. Кто-то очень сильно обозлился на их семью; теперь они — одни против всего мира. Но, громко шмыгая носом и еще крепче прижимаясь к Дереку, Кора ничего и никого не боится — брат рядом.  
  
 **Альфа.**  
Кора ненавидит вечно хмурое выражение лица Дерека и постоянно пытается вытащить из него хотя бы скудную улыбочку, рассказывая всякую ерунду, вычитанную в женских журналах или Интернете. Дерек лишь молча хмыкает или же поднимает брови на заявления Коры, полностью вживаясь в роль брутального мужчины.  
Когда они возвращаюся в Бикон-Хиллз из Нью-Йорка, Кора еще острее ощущает то, насколько изменил Дерека тот, как решили в полиции, несчастный случай в доме Хейлов. Пожар воспылал благодаря поджогу — в этом Дерек и Кора единогласно соглашались, но никаких фактов, окроме волчьего чутья и веры в то, что их семья не могла быть настолько беспечной, представить шерифу не могли.  
  
Коре нравится Бикон-Хиллз, она очень скучала по этому невероятно атмсоферному городу, в нем всегда таилась какая-то непонятная чертовщинка, что влекла Кору к себе. Дерек, видимо, тоже это всегда чувствовал.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как глаза Дерека наливаются красным, Кора ликует — её истинный альфа рядом, он не даст её в обиду, и они всегда будут рядом.  
Она отпускает свою волчицу, переходит в бета-релиз и протяжно воет, отдавая дань своему альфе, своему Дереку.  
  
 **Любовник.**  
Когда Кора впервые становится перед Дереком на колени и тянется руками к ширинке его джинс, Дерек отшатывается. Он смотрит на сестренку, словно на прокаженную, в его взгляде ясно читаются шок и полнейшее неприятие её действий.  
Кора давит в горле протяжный рык, сверкает яркоголубой радужкой глаз и хрипло произносит:  
— Я не хочу получить это от другого альфы. У меня есть единственный истинный.  
  
Дерек качает головой, но от Коры не просто отвязаться. Она поднимается на ноги, резко налетает на Дерека и, сбив его одновременно и с ног, и с толку, крепко впивается острыми зубами в ключицу. Дерек пытается сопротивляться Коре, но по-особенному нежно, чтобы, не дай бог, не навредить сестренке. Почувствовав на языке привкус крови, Кора осторожно проводит языком по образовавшейся и уже начинающей затягиваться на шее Дерека ранке. Она зализывает место укуса, пытаясь поймать рассеянный взгляд Дерека и показать свою доступность.  
  
В конце концов, Дерек сдается. Он перекатывается вместе с сестрой так, что она оказывается под ним. Бросив на Кору последний полный тревоги взгляд, Дерек спрашивает:  
— Ты хорошо всё обдумала?  
  
Кора широко улыбается и притягивает Дерека для поцелуя. Дерек запускает свои руки под легкую маечку сестры, нежно проводит пальцами по явно выступающим тонким косточкам и нежно сжимает грудь. Кора стонет и выгибается в пояснице, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к тому, кого с малых лет привыкла обожать и слушаться.  
  
Быстро избавив сестру от ставшей ненужной одежды и нижнего белья, Дерек аккуратно касается двумя пальцами клитора. Коре дурманит голову сильнейший запах возбуждения, разливающийся по комнате и исходящий от них обоих. Она не может удержаться от легкого смешка, заслышав тихое:  
— Может быть немного больно.  
  
Разведя ноги пошире, чтобы Дереку было удобней, Кора закусывает нижнюю губу и ловит ошалелый взгляд Дерека. Он толкается в неё первый раз сразу и на всю длину, и Кору до позвоночника прошибает волна боли. Впрочем, эта вспышка длится не дольше секунды — Коре хорошо видны черные струйки вен, бегущие по рукам брата, Дерек забирает её боль.  
Постепенно Кора привыкает к небольшому дискомфорту внизу живота и подстраивается под толчки Дерека. Она начинает ловить кайф — и не только от секса, а еще и от яркого понимания того, кому она подарила свою девственность. Дерек ускоряет свои движения, нежно потирая смазанными слюною пальцами клитор, и Кора чувствует, как внутри неё разливается что-то теплое. Еще пара толчков — и Кора, кончая, громко выкрикивает имя брата.  
  
***  
Имя Дерека Кора будет кричать и в последние мгновения своей жизни, прежде чем острые когти когда-то обожаемого, но нынче окончательно свихнувшегося дядюшки Питера вспорют кожу на её горле.  
  
В этот момент Дерек Хейл не просто лишится сестры. Он потеряет свой якорь.


End file.
